Surprise
by sberryluv
Summary: Alex Shelley has a surprise for Petey. This is slash, but nothing explicit. Mentions of Chris Sabin/Alex, Petey/Alex, and Petey/other.


Petey looked forward to these times of hanging out over at Chris and Alex's. It provided him some much needed stress relief from his busy work schedule and some time to just relax away from the demands of family life.

Things hadn't always been that way. The first couple years after Petey and Alex's short lived relationship ended their friendship was rocky. Alex hooking up so quickly with Chris after their relationship had ended was a bitter pill to swallow for Petey. Seeing them together had made Petey jealous, even more so when he saw how well Alex treated Chris. Not that Petey would ever admit that to Alex. It still amazed Petey how Alex's whole personality changed around Chris. Sure Alex still traded verbal jabs with Chris, but they weren't delivered with Alex's usual cockiness.

Alex had taken every opportunity to argue with Petey when they were together, but with Chris Alex just shook his head in agreement and hung on Chris' every word. Back when they were together Alex would distance himself from Petey in public as not to draw suspicion on the nature of their relationship. Petey had agreed to this, but he thought Alex went too far when he would be little him in front of their friends. Later Alex would offer a quick "sorry" and a deep kiss knowing Petey didn't have the resolve to stay mad at him.

Of course, with Chris apparently the rules had changed. Alex and Chris were always joined at the hip. Alex would loudly and routinely sing Chris' praises to anyone that would listen. For crying out loud Alex would even hold the ring ropes open for Chris. What really got to Petey, though, was how Alex let Chris hang all over him. Even in private Alex would shrugged off Petey's affection outside of sex, but Chris could do whatever he wanted with Alex and Alex would just let him, smiling the whole time. That was another thing – Chris could get an honest genuine smile out of Alex. That smile still melted Petey's heart. All Petey ever got from Alex was a condescending smirk.

All that was in the past now and Petey did his best to keep his jealousy in check. He always knew his relationship with Alex would not last. Now they had both moved on. Both getting what they always wanted in life - Petey got the beautiful wife and family and Alex got Chris.

From time to time Alex (at what Petey suspected was Chris' urging as he couldn't imagine Alex being that reflective on his own) apologized to Petey over the way he treated him when they were together and vowed to make it up to him somehow. Petey was always quick to assure Alex that he was happy with how things turned out and that he loved married life.

That changed a couple weeks ago when Petey had come to face a hard truth. It was after a night of drinking and watching Stanley Kubrick movies with Chris and Alex. Petey couldn't help, but watch their interactions all night. They were so close. Petey swore they could communicate without talking. Starting to feel the jealousy creep back Petey went outside to get some air and clear his head. He was startled to find Alex had followed him outside. Sensing that something was wrong, Alex gave his usual apology and vow to make it up to him. At the end instead of giving his standard response of how happy he was, Petey confessed to Alex that he wasn't as happy as he pretended to be.

Petey had come to the realization that he wasn't jealous of Chris so much as he was jealous over Chris and Alex's whole relationship. He loved his wife, Gina, but it just wasn't the same and if he was completely honest with himself it just wasn't enough.

Alex's first response was stunned silence. Expecting to be mocked Petey was shocked when next Alex gave him a knowing nod and a tight embrace and once again vowed to make it up to him.

That was all a couple weeks ago. Life had gone on as normal – Alex and Chris spending all their time together and Petey spending his time working and going home to his wife and child. Not a word had been spoken about his confession that night and Petey was doing his best to deal with things and play the devoted husband. Petey did feel a little better, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, having just admitted the truth to himself and Alex.

Petey was surprised when Alex had called and invited him to come over again a couple weeks later. Normally because of all their various other commitments they only got together once a month if that. Petey had initially turned down the invite as Gina said one boys night out a month was enough, but Alex kept insisting Petey had to come over so after much pleading Gina relented and let Petey go.

Tonight the entertainment was drinking and video games. Petey expected the night to progress as normal with Chris about to soundly beat them both in Dead Island resulting in Alex throwing a fit, Chris relenting and letting Alex win just to shut him up.

Petey stepped on to the porch and was about to let himself in as usual, but was completely caught off guard when Alex opened the door first and greeted him with a smile and a strangely enthusiastic "I'm so happy you could make it." Weary of Alex's behavior, Petey hesitantly replied "Um, okay. Thanks." while walking inside as Alex held the door open for him. Tonight was going to be different.

Alex's strange behavior continued through the next hour. Letting Petey choose the video game they played first. Letting Petey sit in the new oversized chair instead of the worn out half-broken recliner like normal. Chris' behavior remained pretty much the same - lounged on the couch eating m&ms and potato chips occasionally chuckling to himself at Alex's new found friendly personality.

Petey, however, did not find the new Alex quite so amusing, certain that Alex was setting him up for some sort of prank. He finally had enough when Alex offered to go get him a drink instead of Alex demanding someone get _him_ one.

"All right. That's it. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I'm leaving. You're acting too nice and it's creeping me out."

"No. Don't leave. I'm only acting this way because I want to be sure you're happy and will stay."

"Why is it so important I stay? We do this every month."

"Because . . ." Alex tries to stall.

"You have to tell him, Alex." Chris interrupts.

Alex glares back at Chris "No. It would be better if it was a surprise."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?"

"Alex is acting all weird and giddy because he's proud of himself. He thinks he's found a solution to your problem."

Exasperated Petey asks "What problem?"

Chris continues before Alex has a chance to speak.

"You told Alex that Gina wasn't making you happy so he invited someone over tonight to set you up with."

Petey's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He was really hoping Alex wouldn't of told Chris, but he should have known better.

"I told Alex not to do this. I thought it was a bad idea and would never work, but Alex insisted." Chris added in an effort to soothe Petey's anger.

Upon hearing that Alex went against Chris' recommendation, Petey's anger was replaced with amusement and intrigue. Alex rarely did the opposite of what Chris said and the fact Alex did it all to try to make Petey happy made it all that more satisfying.

Petey still wasn't too happy about the situation, but his words were softer when he spoke.

"Who's coming over? I don't think this is a good idea. I should leave."

"No. You have to stay. I vowed to make things up to you. Trust me. You'll love him."

Chris started laughing.

"Alex, just because the kid loves you and wants to be like you and Petey loves you and tries to be like you doesn't mean they will automatically love each other."

"Why the fuck not? My plan is genius Sabin so shut the hell up."

Even more curious now Petey asks "How is he like Alex?"

"Well he's really not, but he wants to be for some reason. He patterns himself after Alex in the ring except he's not an arrogant prick, he's friendlier and happier, and way more innocent and . . ."

Alex cuts Chris off "Shut up Chris."

"What did you tell him about me?"

"Nothing much. Just that I knew someone I thought he should meet."

"I don't think this is such a good idea. I should go." Petey's nerves were getting the better of him. Thinking maybe a beer will clear his head Petey wanders off into the kitchen with Alex following behind.

"What the hell Petey? Lighten up! It's just a fucking video game. Besides you two have a lot in common, he wants a wife and kids just like you and he knows how awesome I am just like you do."

"What? That makes no sense Alex. That's not a good basis for setting us up. I need a drink."

"Sure it is. There's the door bell. He's here now so you can either come play some PS3 with us or you can be a pussy and stay in the kitchen and sneak out the back door." Alex yelled back at him while walking away.

Petey leaned against the counter, sipping his beer, contemplating his next move. First thing, a stiffer drink. Petey rummaged through the cabinet until he found what he wanted, a half drank bottle of Jack Daniels. Petey knew he didn't need to ask and besides Chris and Alex owed him for this ridiculous plan. He poured himself a shot and slammed it.

He did want to see who this was that Alex thought was so perfect for him. Chris could be wrong. Maybe Alex was right and this would work out just like Alex said. He really was lonely. He never completely found the connection he wanted with his wife, at the same time, he felt terribly guilty. He had made a commitment to Gina and he always prided himself on keeping his word. Still did that mean he had to live the rest of his life lonely and miserable, watching his two best friends have what he wanted. Then there was his daughter to consider. She meant the world to him. Petey quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, poured himself another shot, slammed it down like the first, and walked into the living room.

"I see someone has decided to join us." Alex loudly exclaimed when he saw Petey walk into the room.

"Petey this is Johnny Gargano. Johnny this is Petey Williams." Alex did the introductions with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Petey and Johnny both gave a simple "hey" only stealing a quick glance at each other before staring at the floor.

After a few seconds had passed Chris chuckled and rolled his eyes at Alex before asking "All right then, can we finally play the game?"


End file.
